


Morning Exercise

by Nessa_T



Series: All About Us [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull grunts while he exercises, Bull obsessed with exercise, Dorian's reading time get interrupted, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Dorian can't read with all the grunting Bull does when he exercises.





	Morning Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Berx C Willerx who sent me a prompt over on Facebook.
> 
> Link to picture here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BVIfSVYjYHi/

It was morning somewhere near the borders of Tevinter, and all was quiet in the villa save for the occasional rustling of the curtains as they stirred in the early breeze. The servants bustled around the household, preparing breakfast for its occupants while Dorian settled by an open window to do a little bit of light reading.

He had managed to make himself rather comfortable, leaning back against a plush, velvety armchair as he propped up his bare feet on a footrest. A side table stood by his elbow and Dorian was leisurely sipping on his cup of tea, still warm, and sweetened with precisely two teaspoons of honey, just the way he liked it.

The light streaming into the room was perfect, as was the titillating scent of roses wafting into the room from the garden below. It would have been an impeccable way to start his day if not for the intermittent sounds of grunting in the next room.

Bull was counting, it seemed, making an ungodly sound after each number.

_One. Grunt. Two. Oof. Three. Nnngah._

He would reach the count of ten, and then returned to one again. Dorian wondered if Bull knew how to count beyond that. Dorian also wondered if Bull knew how close he was in getting a book thrown at his face. 

Muttering under his breath, the mage detached himself from his comfortable spot and shuffled towards the awful grunting noises. 

 _Four. Argh. Five. Mmfff. Six. Urgh._  

“ _Amatus_ , what on earth are you doing?” he asked, standing by the doorway into their shared bedroom.

Bull was lying on the floor, knees slightly bent, and hands clasped behind his head. He was doing an odd sort of movement, pulling himself up into a sitting position before lying back down again. He was also starting to sweat a little with his exertions.

_Seven. Oof. Eight, nine, TEN. Argh._

“Sit-ups,” Bull said, panting and grinning at the same time. “Helps work up an appetite before breakfast.”

He slapped his belly for emphasis while Dorian rolled his eyes.

“Well, a little exercise in the morning does wonders for the body… but do you have to be so loud, _Amatus_? I was reading,” Dorian complained, before walking up to the huge mass of grey breathing and melting into the floor. Dorian made a mental note to get the servants to wipe the floors later in the day.

“Here, come help me. I need to do a hundred before breakfast,” Bull grunted, extending his legs and gesturing for Dorian to sit on them.

Dorian obliged, giving silent thanks that he had on his breeches instead of robes this morning, and straddled the Bull, settling comfortably over the Qunari’s hips. He tried to read while Bull attempted to do more of his “sit-ups” again.

 _One. Grunt. Two. Oof. Three. Nnngah._  

“Right, no more reading this morning, then,” Dorian sighed, throwing his book across the room and watch it land neatly on their bed. Bull grinned again and continued to count.

_Four._

He pressed his lips against Dorian’s unsmiling mouth.

 _Five._  
  
Dorian stuck his tongue out, and Bull touched it with his. 

_Six._

Dorian began laughing as Bull tried to kiss his eye.

_Seven._

Bull went for Dorian’s lips again, and they kissed. Tenderly.

_Eight._

The kiss was deeper this time. With tongues. Dorian shifted around while Bull grabbed onto Dorian's hips.

_Nine._

“Hey Kadan, ninety-nine sit-ups before breakfast isn’t too bad, is it?” Bull asked.

“Not bad at all,” Dorian said, breathing against Bull’s lips, already tearing off his clothes and working on tugging at Bull’s pants.

“Right. We're having breakfast for lunch, then,” Bull quipped, before scooping Dorian in his arms and headed straight to bed.

 


End file.
